A gardrób
by enahma
Summary: Sirius halála után Harry egyre inkább visszahúzódik. De egy büntetõfeladat Pitonnal nem várt fordulatot vesz  elége ez ahhoz, hogy kirántsa a depresszióból? Befejezett történet.


A történet saját, The Cupboard címen ugyanitt megjelent írásom magyar fordítása, melyet saját kezűleg készítettem.

Átolvasva más által nem volt, a benne maradt hibák a sajátjaim.

* * *

**A gardrób**

írta: Enahma

A történet egy „kihívás" (challenge) következménye: írótársaim egy része a fandomból létrehozott egy írói csoportot, ahol azzal játszottunk (és játszanak még sokan most is), hogy elõre megadott témák alapján kell megírni egy fanfictiont, s bebizonyítani, hogy még mások által megszabott témákban is otthonosan tudunk mozogni és jó történetet írni. Néha e témákat kombinálják is (vagy ebben az esetben én kombináltam magamnak két másik témát is hozzáadva az eredetileg „kötelez" egyhez), s egyfajta „versengés" alakul ki: ki tud minél több témát belevenni egy sztoriba úgy, hogy ez a történetet nem rontja el.

Az én témáim az 1. 5. és 21. voltak, melyek a következõk: 1. Harry büntetõfeladatot kap, amelyet Piton irányítása alatt kell töltenie a pince bájitaltan termében. 5. Be kell venni a következõ sort egy párbeszédbe: „Tudja, tanár úr/nõ, még sosem volt olyan jó barátom, mint maga." 21. Harry ugyan K-t (kitûnõ) kap Bájitaltan RBF-jére, Piton mégsem veszi be a hatodéves haladó bájitaltan csoportba. Harry ezt egykedvûen veszi tudomásul, s elhatározza, hogy nem is küzd érte. Ez Pitont gyanúval tölti el...

**Figyelmeztetés: **az írás utalásokat tartalmaz a Fõnix Rendjére, ha valaki nem olvasta, nem fogja érteni

**Mûfaja**: dráma

**Korhatár:** nincs

**Disclaimer**: nem én vagyok a megalkotója sem a világnak, sem e világ szereplőinek, csak J.K. Rowling teremtő fantáziáját használom a magam és mások szórakoztatására. Ebből pedig semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik.

* * *

Az éjszaka fagyosan hideg volt, ami nem is volt csoda, hiszen õsz volt immár, október dereka után, majdnem november. Mindezekhez még hozzájött a felhõtlen égbolt és az észak felõl dermesztõ hideget hozó szél, úgyhogy csaknem belefagyasztotta a lelket a Csillagászati Toronyban ülõ tizenhat éves fiúba, Harry Potterbe. ' azonban ezt, úgy tûnt, észre sem vette. Éppen ellenkezõleg: egy szál pólóban és nadrágban ücsörgött, s rezzenéstelen tekintettel bámulta az eget. Meg sem remegett.

Harry úgy érezte, mintha a maró hideg valahogy _valóságossá _tenné a dolgokat, s így segítene neki újra elhinni, hogy él, mert amióta Sirius meghalt, nem érezte élõnek magát. Minden olyan homályos volt körülötte, s õ maga mintha csak úszott volna a levegõben együtt a tovatûnõ hónapokkal, amelyek olyan ködösek voltak, s hagyta, hogy múljanak csak, nem érdekelték többé. Nem _élt_ csupán, csak _létezett_. Létezett és túlélt: túlélte a hosszú és unalmas nyarat Vernon bácsival, Petúnia nénivel és Dudleyval, akik igazából békén hagyták egészen szeptemberig, amikor is végül visszatért Roxfortba – de már az iskolára sem tudott otthonaként gondolni többé. Minden olyan üresnek és értelmetlennek tûnt. Itt kint a toronyban azonban mégiscsak érzett, s látta, hogy élete valahogy elszivárgott, kicsúszott a kezei közül.

Az elmúlt év miatt még csak bûntudatot vagy szomorúságot sem érzett, csak ürességet. Üres volt õ maga is: egy puszta héj, lélek nélkül, mintha egy dementor csókolta volna meg. De mindennek volt legalább egy eredménye: nem kellett többé küzdenie azért, hogy kiürítse a fejét, gondolatait elalvás elõtt: még korábban elhatározta ugyanis, hogy e feladatot minden nap el fogja végezni. Agya mindig papírlap ürességûnek tûnt, igaz, ez igaz volt a már magasabb szintû tanórákra is, így a jegyei borzalmasak voltak. Hermione ugyan folyamatosan piszkálta emiatt, de õ képtelen volt változtatni rajta. Úgysem él elég sokáig ahhoz, hogy kaphasson valami jó állást suli után. Voldemort fog végül gyõzni úgyis, így hát feladta, hogy jobb jegyekért küzdjön.

Pillantása elidõzött a fényes csillagképek között, amíg rá nem találtak végül a Canis Maiorra. A Nagy Kutya csillagkép, és Sirius, annak legfényesebb csillaga vidáman pislogott rá... Harry lélegzete elakadt egy pillanatra, de nem sírta el magát. Nem sírt, mivelhogy nem tudott sírni, képtelen volt rá. A sírás azt jelentette volna, hogy él, s õ már nem élt igazából. S arra sem emlékezett, mikor sírt utoljára.

Szeme a hunyorgó csillagokról cigarettájának sötétvörösen izzó hamujára tévedt, és újra beleszívott. A sötétvörös egy hosszú pillanatra fényesen felizzott, majd újra elsötétült.

A hideg lassan mégiscsak elérte az érzékeit, s megrázkódott.

– Potter – törte meg egy hideg hang a jeges csöndet.

Harry szemeit forgatva elnyomta a cigarettát a kõpadlón.

– Igen, tanárnõ? – kérdezte, és fáradtan nézett házának vezetõ professzorára.

– Már elmúlt a takarodó ideje – mondta a szigorú nõ éles hangon. – Ismét.

– Igen, tudom – mormogta Harry gondolatban már készült az elkövetkezõ párbeszédre: a tanárnõ következõ kérdése az lesz, hogy hogy van, õ majd válaszol, hogy kitûnõen, aztán majd kap egy letolást amiatt, hogy megszegte az iskola szabályait és felelõtlenül viselkedett, majd a tanárnõ személyesen fogja visszakísérni a Griffendél bejáratáig, miközben majd megpróbál néhány valódi választ kicsikarni Harrybõl, s megfenyegeti, hogy a dohányzásnak és a takarodó utáni kint-tartózkodásnak meglesz a maguk következménye. Harry végül majd megnyugtatja, hogy nincs semmi baj, majd egy jóéjszakáttal elbúcsúznak egymástól.

Ja, és persze mindezt egy újabb hosszú és álmatlan éjszaka fogja követni, de ez nem tartozott sem a tanárnõre, sem kettejük ilyen esti „közös programjába".

Felállt, és a tanárnõre nézett jelezve, hogy kész visszatérni a Griffendél Toronyba. De McGalagony nem mozdult.

– Azt hiszem, már figyelmeztettem néhányszor, hogy viselkedésének következményei lesznek, Potter – mondta, s hangja türelmetlenül csengett. – Ez az újabb kimaradás tíz pontjába kerül a Griffendélnek, magának pedig egy hét büntetõfeladatba.

Harry sóhajtott, majd leheletnyit megvonta a vállát. McGalagony azonban észrevette, s hangja még élesebbé vált.

– A büntetõfeladatot Piton professzorral fogja tölteni.

Harry arca elsötétedett, s kezei ökölbe szorultak haragjában.

– Azt nem teheti, tanárnõ – suttogta rekedten.

McGalagony ingerülten vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Biztosíthatom afelõl, Potter, hogy megtehetem, sõt, meg is teszem – mondta, majd olyan erõsen szorította össze ajkait, hogy szája csupán egy vékony, dühös csík volt az arcán.

Harry a falnak támaszkodott és a tanárnõre nézett.

– Utálom Pitont és õ is utál engem, maga is tudja. Nem akarom, hogy egy egész hétig ugráltasson.

– Magának az Piton _professzor_, és ha nem akar még több pontot veszíteni, még egyszer meg ne halljam ezt a hangot, amikor a magánál idõsebbekrõl beszél, Potter. Bármit is érez Piton professzor iránt, õ ennek az iskolának egy megbecsült tanára, s maga mindenképpen az õ felügyelete alatt fogja büntetõfeladatát elvégezni.

Harry olyan erõsen szorította az öklét, hogy körmei a tenyerébe vájtak. ' aztán nem volt kíváncsi a szemét dögre!

– Tanárnõ, azt hiszem, nagyon rosszul sülne el, ha együtt kéne lennem Piton _professzorral_ egy egész hétig. Maga is tudja, hogy Sirius és õ... – próbálkozott a vinnyogós stílussal. Az eddig mindig bejött.

– Nem hiszem, hogy ennek lenne jelentõsége, Potter – McGalagony hangja még fagyosabbá vált. – Szemmel láthatólag nem tett túl jót magának az elmúlt hetek elnézõ bánásmódja. Össze kell szednie magát! 

Harry dühösen lökte el magát a faltól.

– Tudja, tanárnõ, még sosem volt olyan jó barátom, mint maga – mondta cinikusan, s képtelen volt uralkodni a vonásain: egy ronda félmosoly tûnt fel a képén.

– Újabb tíz pont a Griffendéltõl, Potter.

Harry újra vállat vont.

– Nem érdekel.

– Ha gondolja, hozzáadhatok a büntetõfeladathoz még egy hetet.

Harry megadóan hajtotta le a fejét, de belül tombolt benne a düh.

Valahol mélyen, legbelül szégyellte magát a magatartása miatt, de az a harag, amelyet minden alkalommal érzett, valahányszor Piton neve felmerült, elnyomott minden szégyenkezést és megbánást. Jobban gyûlölte a gusztustalan férget, mint életében bárki mást, jobban, mint akár Umbridgét vagy Voldemortot. Voldemort ugyanis felette állt az õ tetszésének, vagy nemtetszésének, Unbridge pedig úgysem volt más, csak a Minisztérium egy hülye bábja. Piton azonban... Piton esete azonban más volt. Dumbledore megbízott benne, s hagyta, hogy kedvére utálja Siriust és Harryt, sõt, még meg is védte õt, s Dumbledorenak még ahhoz is volt képe, hogy kijelentse: Sirius maga volt a hibás, hogy nem bánt megfelelõen Sziporral, az átkozott házimanóval, s mindezt nem egészen egy órával azután, hogy meghalt... Pitonról azonban soha nem volt egy rossz szava sem: a rohadt, szemét Pipogyusznak, aki sokkal kegyetlenebb volt másokkal, mint James Potter valaha is, mindig minden meg volt bocsátva. Soha, senki nem védte meg Harryt és a nem-mardekáros diákokat vele szemben, soha, senki nem kérte számon a szeméttõl, ha kegyetlenkedett vagy igazságtalan volt!

Harry keserûen elmosolyodott. Jól emlékezett a napra, amikor megkapta az RBF eredményeket. Négy Kiválót kapott: kettõt a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése vizsgára (írásbeli, szóbeli), egyet Jóslástanra (mint kiderült Marchbank professzor végül mégiscsak találkozott egy szakadt, kövér idegennel, aki közölte vele, hogy az egy héttel azelõtti keddi teája, amelyet valahogy elfelejtett meginni, valójában mérgezett volt, s ez a kedd pontosan az volt, amelyet Harry is említett a vizsgán), egyet pedig a bájitaltan írásbelire. A bájital, amit fõzött végült egy V-t érdemelt, s ezt kapott mindkét átváltozástan és bûbájtan vizsgájára, valamint a legendás állatok gondozására és a gyógyövénytan vizsgáira is. Az összesített bájitaltan jegye végül K lett, ahogy McGalagony meg is írta, Piton mégse engedte, hogy feliratkozzon haladó bájitaltanra, mivel olyan „rémesen alacsonyan" teljesített a gyakorlati vizsgán.

Harry azonban nem küzdött, hogy bekerülhessen. McGalagony bánatára visszaírta, hogy egyébként sem járt volna bájitaltanra, az egész ügy nem érdekelte többé. Megkönnyebbült, hogy nem kell egy olyan órára járnia, ahol rendszeresen megszégyenítik és megalázzák mások elõtt. Köszönte szépen, de neki ez igazán nem hiányzott.

Ahogy engedelmesen bandukolt a tanárnõ mögött a griffendéles hálók felé, az idei év eseményein tûnõdött. Kviddicset még mindig nem játszhatott, a tilalom ugyanis még mindig érvényben volt. Ez nem volt túl meglepõ, s gyanította, hogy Dumbledore keze is valahogy benne van a dologban: játszani túl veszélyes lett volna számára. De igazán ez sem érdekelte. Ha elképzelte magát kviddics közben, a cikeszt szorongatva, széltõl kócos hajjal, egyszerûen rosszul volt. Még ha utálta is Pitont, apja magatartása az emlékben visszataszító volt, Harry véleménye szerint még Malfoyénál is rosszabb, ami pedig nem volt kis szó. A zsarnokoskodó szemétláda, a Csodálatos Fogó... Na nem. Elege volt a kviddicsbõl.

Az azonban, amikor Dumbledore közölte vele, hogy a tiltás továbbra is érvényben van, elég kellemetlen helyzet volt. Harry olyan közel állt az ajtóhoz, ahogy csak bírt, szemeit szilárdan a földre szegezte, direkt nem nézett az igazgatóra. Nem, nem Voldemort miatt, hanem mivel tudta, hogy Dumbledore is elég képzett Legilimenciából ahhoz, hogy Harry érzelmeit kifigyelje: a dühöt, és az utálatot, amit felé érzett. Így hát csak bólogatott, amikor a tiltásról esett szó, és sietve visszautasította Dumbledore ajánlatát, hogy majd õ tanít Harrynek Okklumenciát. Éppen elegen olvasták már az agyát: Piton és Voldemort. Az igazgató megpróbálta ugyan meggyõzni az Okklumencia szükségességérõl, de Harry nem foglalkozott vele. Maró gúnnyal visszamotyogott valamit bizonyos „sebekrõl, amelyek túl mélyek ahhoz, hogy meggyógyulhassanak", s mikor a megjegyzés éle végül belefojtotta a szót az idõs férfiba, elhagyta az irodát anélkül, hogy akár egyszer is felnézett volna. Azóta nem beszéltek.

Az egyedüli felnõtt (Hagridon kívül persze, de õ nem igazán számított felnõttnek Harry szemében), aki idáig úgy tûnt, hogy törõdik vele, McGalagony volt, de a ma esti döntése, hogy kiszolgáltatja Harryt Pitonnak, öv alatti ütés volt.

Az Északi sarkot megszégyenítõ jegességgel búcsúztak végül el egymástól a Kövér Hölgy arcképe elõtt, és Harrynek minden erejére szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy ne motyogjon valami igazán nagy sértést a fogai között, akár további száz pont elvesztését is kockáztatva.

Ron és Hermione ébren voltak még, õt várták, csakúgy, ahogy minden este, de Harry csak odabólintott nekik, és felsietett a hálóba. Nem volt kedve beszélgetni, bár tudta, hogy barátai tényleg aggódnak miatta. Majd holnap. Holnap majd melléjük ül a reggelinél, és majd együtt reggeliznek, és majd minden rendben lesz közöttük.

– Azt hiszem, egy hét pont elég arra, hogy varázslat használata nélkül kitakarítsd a termet, Potter – mosolygott Piton gúnyosan, s Harry érezte, hogy forr a vére. De nem nézett fel, nem hagyta, hogy Piton a szemébe nézzen, csakúgy, ahogy az igazgató esetében. Rohadt gondolatolvasók, a két kampós orrú szemétláda!

– Értem, tanár úr – válaszolta jegesen, de tökéletes udvariassággal.

– Az asztalok legyenek lesúrolva, a tárolószekrények és -gardróbok kitakarítva és rendberakva, a bájital hozzávalók elrendezve, az üstök kisúrolva, a padló pedig ragyogjon. Kilenc elõtt nem távozhatsz, az ajtó egyébként is zárva lesz. Ha a hétvégéig nem végzel, meghosszabbítjuk a büntetõfeladatodat még egy héttel...

– De hát – Harry felkapta a fejét és egy gyûlöletteli pillantást vetett Pitonra – McGalagony egy hetet mondott!

Piton vigyora kiszélesedett.

– Ne aggódj, amikor ezt megkérdeztem tõle, beleegyezett.

Harry legszívesebben leköpte volna a tanárt, de inkább hátat fordított neki.

– Akkor jó – köpte inkább a szavakat.

– Öt pont a Griffendéltõl, mert szemtelenül beszélsz a tanáraiddal.

– Maga nem tanár! – Harry sarkon fordult és Pitonra nézett. – Maga egy erõszakos zsarnokoskodó... – sziszegte.

– Az újabb tíz pont...

– ... aki semmivel sem jobb, mint James Potter...

– FOGD BE A SZÁD! – Piton Harryhez lépett és olyan erõvel ragadta meg a vállát, hogy az felszisszent, ezúttal fájdalmában. – Fogd be a szád, Potter, és ne merj olyan dolgokról beszélni, amelyekrõl fogalmad sincs! – Ahogy kiáltott, a nyál fröcskölt a szájából, majd ellökte Harry úgy, hogy az nekiesett egy padnak. – És még tíz pont. – Ezzel kiviharzott a sötét tanterembõl, csak a ruhái villantak meg, ahogy kifordult.

Harry nem mert megmozdulni egészen addig, amíg az ajtó be nem záródott a tanár mögött. Csak amikor végre egyedül volt ért fájó vállához, s ahogy lassan felegyenesedett, kicsit megnyomkodta.

– Pipogyusz – mormogta gyûlölködve. – Ici-pici Pipogyi. Fáj az igazság, mi?

Szép ráérõsen ment a takarítóeszközöket tároló gardróbhoz, majd néhány perc elõkészület után munkába fogott. Az egész takarításos hercehurcát a padok lesúrolásával kezdte, s egy idõ után annyira belemélyedt a súrolásba és kapargatásba, hogy amikor kilenckor végül felcsapódott az ajtó, majd' kiugrott a bõrébõl a meglepetéstõl. Addigra már majdnem a padok fele kész volt, s kis büszkeséget érzett, ahogy elpakolta a takarítószereket. A padok, amelyekkel végzett, újként csillogtak, ahogy a vastag koszréteg eltûnt róluk, s még a teremben uralkodó bûz is jelentõsen lecsökkent.

Aznap este nem érezte szükségesnek, hogy felmásszon a Csillagászati toronyba. Amint befejezte a házi feladat elkészítését Hermionéval (aki aznap nagyon elégedett volt a munkájával) és Ronnal (aki folyamatosan sajnálkozott Harry balszerencséje fölött McGalagonnyal és Pitonnal), egyenesen lefeküdni ment, s alig ürítette ki az agyát, már aludt is.

A következõ nap még csak nem is látta Pitont: a terem üres volt, amikor megérkezett, s az ajtó abban a pillanatban bezárult mögötte, hogy belépett. Egy pillanatra üvölteni akart ingerültségében, de aztán elképzelte magát, ahogy egy üres teremben üvölt egyedül, végül meggondolta magát és vállat vont. Inkább a takarítós gardróbhoz ment, és hozzáfogott.

Mindenekelõtt letörölte a már megtisztított padokat, majd folytatta a súrolást. Az ajtó ugyan feltárult kilenckor, de Harry egészen addig nem állt le, amíg az utolsó padot be nem fejezte. Majdnem tíz óra volt ugyan, de az összes pad olyan tiszta volt, mint még talán soha.

Ez alkalommal Hermione kicsit aggodalmaskodott, hogy nem került elõ idõben, de azért segített befejezni a házit. Amikor végül befejezték, és Ron elment aludni, Harry bevallotta Hermionénak, hogy csaknem élvezi a büntetõfeladatot. Pitont egész idõ alatt nem látja sehol, s a munka kicsit egyhangú, de legalább kimeríti annyira, hogy gond nélkül tud aludni utána.

A harmadik nap, miközben a különbözõ eszközök között teremtett rendet, Harry magában még el is játszott a gondolattal, hogy beszerez még egy hét büntetõfeladatot. A bájitaltan teremben egyedül volt, senki sem zargatta a kérdésekkel, vagy figyelte aggodalmasan, senki sem akart Voldemortról, a hogylétérõl és Siriusról beszélgetni. Csaknem jólesõ érzés volt. Harry súrolt, törölgetett, mosogatott és rendezgetett, miközben karácsonyi dalocskákat dúdolt magában (nem tudta, miért éppen karácsonyit, talán mivel azokat olyan _jól _el lehetett dúdolgatni). Érdekes módon annyira kipihentnek érezte magát utána, hogy amikor visszatért a Griffendél toronyban a házija mellé, gyorsabban végzett, mint valaha, úgyhogy volt ideje még a feladott könyvekbe is belenézni. Hermione arca csaknem ragyogott az elégedettségtõl.

– Ha tudtam volna, hogy a takarítás ilyen jó hatással van rád, magam mentem volna el McGalagonyhoz, hogy javasoljam neki. És Harry – szélesen elmosolyodott –, ma, amikor bájitaltan órára mentem, alig ismertem rá a teremre. Nem semmi, amit csináltál! 

Harry szemöldöke meglepetten a magasba szaladt.

– Gondolod? – kérdezte elégedetten.

– Gondolom.

Hermione dicsérete csak megerõsítette saját érzéseit: hogy végre olyasvalamit csinált, aminek látható eredménye volt. Ez jó érzéssel töltötte el, még akkor is, ha Malfoy és a sleppje röhögött rajta, és gratulált neki, hogy rájött: a seprû nem csak kviddicsezésre használható. Az egész csúfolódás annyira gyerekes volt, hogy Harry még csak fel sem húzta magát. Malfoy nem volt érdemes arra, hogy akárcsak a hangját is meghallja.

A következõ nap befejezte a tárolókat és az üstök és fõzõeszközök tisztításába fogott, amely még az ötödik napon is folytatódott. Addigra Harry már látta, hogy el van maradva, s az összetevõk rendszerezésébe még bele sem kezdett. A következõ nap azonban szerencsére szombat volt, így miután Hermionétõl kért pár megfelelõ bájitalkönyvet, ebéd után rögtön a pincébe indult, s hozzáfogott a nyersanyagok és összetevõk elrendezésének. Elég sokáig eltartott, majdnem tizenegy volt, mire befejezte. Elégedetten nézett végig a tárolókon és a termen. Csaknem hihetetlenül tiszta volt, s a szokásos gyomorforgató szagnak csak halvány lenyomata maradt meg: a tisztítószerek jóval kellemesebb illata elnyomta a rosszul fõzött bájitalok és a nyálkás nyersanyagok rohadásszagát.

Már csak a padló volt hátra és a takarítós gardrób.

Vasárnap is egyenesen a pincébe ment ebéd után. Még vacsora elõtt be akarta fejezni a munkát, hogy legyen ideje befejezni az átváltozástan írásbelit, és gyakorolni a sötét varázslatok kivédésére. Shacklebolt ugyanis, aki a legújabb tanárjuk volt, szigorú volt, s Harry nem akart jelenetet.

A padlóval nem volt túl sok munkája, bár elsõre koszosabbnak tûnt, mint a padok (vajon volt-e valaha takarítva ezelõtt? – mérgelõdött magában), de a kis gardrób, amelyben a takarítószerek voltak, hihetetlenül mocskos volt. Harrynek egy életlen kést kellett használnia, hogy a csaknem megkövesedett koszt eltávolítsa.

Elég kicsi gardrób volt, és Harry magasra nõtt a nyáron, így jól össze kellett hajtogatnia magát és óvatosan kellett mozognia, ha nem akarta folyton beütni a fejét a tetõbe vagy a keretbe. De még ha olyan kicsi is lett volna, mint elsõsként volt, akkor is nehézségei lettek volna már pusztán attól, hogy megmozduljon benne, nem is szólva a takarításról.

Benedvesítette a törlõrongyot. A büntetõfeladat legutolsó lépése volt csupán hátra: a kis szekrény ajtajának lemosása. Az ajtó nem pusztán koszos volt, hanem valami gusztustalan anyag is rá volt kenve, amelyet feláztatott a vízzel, aztán ismét a kés után nyúlt.

Hirtelen kiszúrt valamit a kosz alatt.

Betûk! A régi piszok betûket takart!

Kíváncsian folytatta, de óvatosan dolgozott, nehogy sietségében eltüntesse az írást, lassan vizezve a felületet, amíg olvashatóvá nem vált.

_Bizonyítvány_ – volt az elsõ sorban.

Harry csaknem elkedvetlenedett. A bizonyítvány valószínûleg a bútor minõségét szavatolta. De ahogy továbbment, néhány sorral lejjebb kiszúrta a „Sirius" és a „Piton" szavakat. Mozgása felgyorsult, s olyan gyorsan és erõsen kezdett súrolni, ahogy csak mert, nehogy eltüntesse a feliratot.

A gusztustalan, takonyszerû anyag nem tûnt el, de átlátszó volt, úgy hogy az írás jól olvasható volt alatta.

A terem elég homályos volt, így Harry elõvette a pálcáját.

– Lumos – suttogta és közelebb hajolt.

A szöveg girbegurba volt, nagy, gyerekes betûkkel. Nyilvánvalónak látszott, hogy egy elsõ-, vagy másodéves keze munkája lehetett. Az írás a következõ volt:

_Ezennel mi, James Potter és Sirius Black tanúsítjuk, hogy Perselus Piton, aki miután két napot töltött a szekrényben, nemcsak térden csúszva könyörgött alávaló életéért, hanem még be is pisált, s így hivatalosan is kiérdemelte a Pipogyusz nevet, amelyre e naptól kezdve hallgatnia kell._

_A vizsgabizottság nevében: James Potter és Sirius Black._

Másik írás alatta még hozzátette:

_Tényleg bõgött – Remus Lupin (tanú)_

És egy újabb sor:

_Vinnyogott és bõgött és teljesen pisás volt – Peter Pettigrew (tanú)_

_1970. november 21._

A pálca megremegett Harry kezében, majd az ajtó alatt összegyûlt kis tócsába esett. A terem hirtelen nagyon sötét lett, s a gondolatok olyan gyorsan kergették egymást Harry agyában, hogy beleszédült, és le kellett üljön a sarkaira.

A terem csendje üvöltött a füleiben.

Harry úgy érezte, mintha szívét jeges marok szorítaná össze, és vadul vert, mint aki most futotta le a maratont. Gyomra is fájdalmasan megrándult. Az elmúlt hónapok üressége hirtelen megtört, és a közöny és a szenvtelenség illúziója semmibe foszlott.

Ezeket a szavakat, ezeket a könyörtelen és kegyetlen szavakat apja, Sirius és két másik barátjuk írta, s valami olyan dologról meséltek neki, amire nem hitte volna, hogy ember képes. Dudley-n kívül persze.

Négy kölyök, négy szemétláda egy ellen... És még csak nem is csak néhány órára zárták be azt az egyet, hanem napokra, amíg... amíg csak embertelenül meg nem alázták, és félemlítették úgy, hogy... hogy...

Négy egy ellen, csak mivel olyan jó heccnek tûnt. Igen, igen, Harry tökéletes ismerõje volt az ilyesfajta hecceknek: túl gyakran találta magát ezek rossz oldalán ahhoz, hogy csak úgy elfelejtse. Tudta, mit jelent a sötétben ülni annak reménye nélkül, hogy a közeljövõben jön valaki és kiengedi. Tudta mit jelent az, amikor már nagyon kell vécézni, de nem tudja, mikor lesz kiengedve a vécére... Tudta, mit jelent a szégyen, amikor bevizelt, a gúnyos nevetés és az epés megjegyzések, a rettegés és a megalázottság.

De õ legalább ismerte a saját gardróbját, amely elég nagy volt, hogy mozogni tudjon benne, kinyújtózkodjon, s idõtöltésként hallgathatta a tévét az ajtón keresztül. De itt... itt nem volt semmi. Az a két nap egy hétvége kellett, hogy legyen, egy hétvége egy üres terem szekrényébe zárva, ahol képtelenség megállapítani az idõ múlását, s ahol minden másodperc egy örökkévalóságnak tûnik, s mindeközben tudni, hogy szabadítói azok lesznek, akik bezárták, akik majd kínozzák és megalázzák...

És õk tették ezt: az apja, a férfi, akinek az emlékének Harry mindig meg akart felelni, keresztapja, Sirius, akire évekig apjaként nézett fel és Remus Lupin, akirõl mindig azt gondolta, hogy jó és igazságos...

Sirius és James Potter: az a két ember, akiket a legközelebbinek érzett. És jóllehet már mindketten jó ideje halottak voltak, most elõször Harry igazán egyedül érezte magát.

És nem volt többé biztos, hogy szerette volna visszakapni õket.

Emlékük nem hordozott többet örömöt, vigasztalást, vagy reményt: semmivel sem volt immár több, mint Dudley és csapatának emléke.

Abban a pillanatban egyszer s mindenkorra meghaltak Harry számára.

Harry nem tudta, mikor kezdett el sírni, de a veszteség súlya csaknem agyonpréselte. A szeretõ apa és a gondoskodó keresztapa képe nem volt többé sehol, az egyetlen dolog, ami Harry lelki szemei elõtt megjelent két kegyetlenkedõ fiú volt, akik a tó partján állva egy harmadikat kínoznak, arcukon könyörtelen jókedv, s a másik kettõ a közelben csücsül némán és szórakozva... Mivel unatkoztak.

Jobban elveszítette õket, mintha meghaltak volna: sem szeretet, sem törõdés nem maradt a szívében irántuk, csak fájdalom, fojtogató, maró fájdalom és hidegség és olyan határtalan magány, amely már visszhangot sem adott.

Szemüvege a földre esett, és hallotta, hogy eltört, de nem tapogatott utána. Kezei olyannyira remegtek, hogy fölösleges is lett volna.

Könnyein keresztül rövidlátó szemei újra és újra végigfutottak a sorokon. Tényleg igaz? Tényleg megtették _ezt_ egy másik emberi lénnyel? Tényleg nem lettek volna jobbak unokatestvérénél, sõt, éppen ellenkezõleg? És mindezek felett: hogy tudták ezt csak így leírni?

Hogyan?

Miért?

MIÉRT? Miért õ? Miért mindig õ? Miért nem álmodhatott legalább egy szeretõ családról? Miért vétetett el tõle minden? Miért választotta õt a sors újra és újra, hogy meggyötörje és kigúnyolja?

– Anyu – nyüszítette. – Anyu, anyu...

A gyász majdnem széttépte, ahogy temette õket, a két zsarnokoskodó kölyköt, Jamest és Siriust, akik rosszabbak voltak, mint Malfoy vagy a Dursley-k valaha is, s úgy érezte, hogy az egyetlen személy, akihez fordulhat, régen halott édesanyja: az egyedüli személy, akinek emlékében vigasztalást találhat.

Nem vette észre, hogy a koszos tócsában térdelt, s azt sem, hogy a rongy, amelybe belesírt ugyanaz a piszkos rongy volt, amellyel elõzõleg a szekrényt takarította: a gyász és a fájdalom eltompította, saját zokogása megsüketítette, a könnyek megvakították.

– Anyu, hol vagy? – sírta vádlón a szekrény ajtajának dõlve. – Hol voltál akkor? – tette még hozzá, és akaratlanul is maga elõtt látta az a kis, síró fiút Piton emlékeibõl, aki a sarokban kuporgott, s most képzeletében ez a kisfiú a koszos gardróbban sírt napokig, s ahogy visszaemlékezett azokra az évekre a saját gardróbjában tudta, pontosan tudta, hogy ha James Potterrel és Sirius Black-kel, a két nagyképû griffendélessel járt volna együtt, õt ugyanúgy kipécézték volna és gyötörték volna: a kicsi, mugli viselkedésû fiút, aki unokatesója túl nagy rongyaiban pompázott és fogalma sem volt a varázslóvilágról. ' is csak egy furcsa kölyök lett volna, ahogy Sirius Pitont nevezte, egy furcsa kölyök, akinek a legnagyobb bûne az, hogy létezett... Hányszor, de hányszor vágták ezt a Dursley-k a fejéhez!

Talán a sors kegyetlen igazságossága volt az, hogy ugyanazt kellett elszenvednie saját rokonaitól, amit Piton apjától elszenvedett. Hogy neki kellett fizetnie mindazért, amit az apja tett.

A koszos víz végigfolyt az arcán, de észre sem vette. Életében másodszor vesztette el apját és keresztapját, ez alkalommal azonban vesztesége végleges volt és visszafordíthatatlan. Nem akarta többé, hogy akár az emlékük is vele maradjon. Nem volt többé szüksége rájuk.

Mégis úgy érezte, mintha meglopták volna.

– Anyu – nyögte újra, és a név olyan puha volt, olyan jó volt kiejteni, kiáltani hozzá, ahogy ismételgette.

Talán még sosem érezte ennyire nyomorultnak magát.

Valaki még régebben mondta egyszer, hogy az ember akkor nõ fel igazán, ha elveszíti a szüleit, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy ez a pillanat most jött el az életében. Egyedül érezte magát, és minden, amit az elmúlt években tett, iszonyú súllyal nehezedett rá. Olyan sok hülyeséget csinált, olyan sok gyûlöletet és elõítéletet õrizgetett. Hülye volt, és úgy viselkedett, mint egy elkényeztetett kölyök, aki elvárja, hogy a világ körülötte forogjon... Sosem próbált meg a felszín alá nézni. Utálta Pitont, mert az volt a legkönnyebb válasz a tanár utálatára, hibáztatta Dumbledore-t, mert az egyszerûbb volt, mint komolyan venni és megbízni abban, hogy tudja, mit csinál. Sosem hallgatott Hermionéra, aki pedig egy csomó dologra rámutatott mind Sirius, mind Harry viselkedésében, akár a házimanókról, akár az Okklumenciáról volt szó. Úgy viselkedett, mint egy taknyos kölyök, vakmerõen és felelõtlenül.

De olyan könnyû volt okosnak lenni most – és olyan nehéz akkor.

Mintegy ködön át érezte, ahogy valaki kivette a kezébõl a rongyot és talpra állította.

– Potter – mondta egy hideg hang, de Harry képtelen volt reagálni. Térdei megroggyantak, és úgy vinnyogott, mint a kölyökkutya, akit kivettek az anyja alól. – Potter – ismételte meg a hang, ez alkalommal kevésbé hidegen. – Mi történt?

Harry köhögött és megpróbálta megköszörülni a torkát, de semmi beszédhez akárcsak hasonló hang nem hagyta el a száját, csak sírás, vinnyogás és könnyek. Érezte, ahogy odébb támogatják és leültetik, majd valami hûvöset nyomtak a szájához.

Engedelmesen kinyitotta a száját és lenyelte, amit beleöntöttek.

A fõzet hûvös volt és édes, és szinte simogatta a hosszú sírás után fájó torkát. Aztán érezte, ahogy görcsbe merevedett izmai lassan kiengednek, és a sírás is egyre kevéssé fojtogatta. Lassan megnyugodott, és belefújta az orrát egy zsebkendõbe, amit a kezébe nyomtak.

– Köszönöm – motyogta kábán.

– Szívesen – jött a válasz, és Harry felismerte. Piton volt.

Leeresztette a zsebkendõt és felnézett. Zavaró volt azonban, hogy nem látta jól a tanárt, csak ember formájú világosabb és sötétebb foltokat.

– A szemüvegem... – motyogta bizonytalanul. – Valahol elejtettem.

Az emberforma árny eltûnt szemei elõl, majd pár pillanat múlva Harry egy halk _Reparo_-t hallott, aztán a hûvös keret a helyére csusszant, s a tárgyak visszanyerték rendes formájukat, Pitont beleértve.

– Köszönöm szépen – mondta olyan világosan, ahogy csak tudta. Piton ez alkalommal nem válaszolt, csak bólintott. – És bocsánatot kérek – folytatta Harry, hogy végre megtegye azt, amit már régen meg kellett volna: a bocsánatkérést.

– Helyeztem egy megfigyelõ bûbájt a teremre. Az mutatta, hogy valami történt – nézett vissza Piton várakozva. Harry félelem, utálat és harag nélkül nézett vissza.

– Én... – nem tudta, mit is mondjon. – A gardróbot takarítottam – mondta és nyelt. Olyan nehéz volt errõl beszélni, de el akart mondani Pitonnak mindent, azt akarta, hogy a tanár tudja, hogy õ, Harry tudja, érti...

Piton vetett egy gyors oldalpillantást az említett bútordarab felé.

– És? – kérdezte, hangja halk, de gyûlölettel teli.

– Találtam egy... egy bizonyítványt – nyögte ki valahogy és érezte, ahogy szégyenében elvörösödött. – Ap... James Potter és Sirius Black aláírásával. – Ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy elfordítsa a fejét. – Én...

Hirtelen, mintha lelki szemeivel látta volna azt az utat, amely ott indult, annál a gardróbnál, mintegy húsz éve, és egészen eddig vezetett: ehhez a beszélgetéshez és az ellenségeskedéshez, Piton dühtõl eltorzuló, téglaszín-vörös arcához.

– Na és érdekes olvasmány volt, Potter? – kérdezte Piton fenyegetõen.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nem. Én...

– Újabb csodálatos bizonyíték apád kiemelkedõ emberségességérõl, nemde?

– Nem, nem tanár úr...

Piton olyan közel hajolt, hogy orra csaknem érintette Harryét.

– Vagy talán úgy gondolod, hogy mindez csak egy újabb bizonyíték arra, hogy a tanárod csak egy utolsó szar, aki csak azt kapta, amit megérdemelt?

– NEM! – Harry teljes erejébõl elüvöltötte magát. – Nem – ismételte kicsit halkabban. – Nem, maga nem az, tanár úr és én... én... – Harry nem találta a szavakat.

– Te mi? – Piton megragadta a karját, s ujjai fájdalmasan izmaiba vájtak, de Harry nem rándult össze, s nem is fordította el a fejét. Egy pillanatig koncentrált, majd minden létezõ Okklumencia-tudását összeszedve egyenesen azokba a gyûlöletteljes, hideg és feneketlen szemekbe nézett. Gyerekkori emlékeit, életének legutálatosabb, legmegalázóbb és legzavarbaejtõbb történeteit hívta elõ, a gardróbot, amelyben élt, a bezártságot, elkeseredettségét, rettegését, amikor bevizelt, amikor hiábavaló kísérleteket tett arra, hogy lerázza Dudlyt és a csapatot, amelyek kínozták, gondolt a rongyokra, amelyben járatták és az alkalmakra, amikor szörnyszülöttnek hívták, s végül arra, amit most érzett: a gyászra, a megbánásra és a megértésre. A szimpátiára, amelyrõl egykor olyan biztos volt, hogy sosem fogja érezni a pincelakó bájitaltani szemétláda felé.

– Utálom, amit magával tettek, tanár úr – mondta remegve az erõfeszítéstõl. – S olyan volt, mintha... mintha velem tették volna, és most halottak... mindketten halottak, de most... belül haltak meg, bennem. – Lehajtotta a fejét, és csak úgy, a padlónak motyogta. – Azt hiszem, velem is ugyanúgy bántak volna...

A karját markoló kéz lehullt.

Harry hallotta, ahogy Piton közelebb húzott egy széket, és leült. A húzás zaja élesen visszhangzott a terem csöndjében.

Felemelte a fejét és Pitonra nézett, de a tanár arca kifejezéstelen volt. Egy pillanatig Harry fel akart ugrani, és megrázni Pitont, beleüvölteni a fülébe, hogy TÉNYLEG sajnálja, hogy minden, amit az apja, vagy Sirius tett, utálattal töltötte el, de leginkább azt, hogy õ nem az apja, soha nem is volt, de aztán minden erõ elszállt belõle, és még jobban belerogyott a székbe.

Teljesen lehetetlen volt. Piton joggal gyûlölte az apját, és õt is örökre gyûlölni fogja. Piton sosem lesz képes túllátni James Potter arcán, amelyet Harry örökre viselni fog, sosem lesz képes túllépni a gyûlöleten és Harry sosem lesz képes meggyõzni õt arról, hogy õ másmilyen volt. Másmilyen, mint James Potter, és sokkal inkább olyan, mint Perselus Piton... S bármily furcsán hangozzék is: a gondolat, hogy Piton sosem fogja megérteni, abban a pillanatban nagyon fájt.

Aztán a tanár megköszörülte a torkát, és Harry ismét elnézett.

– Elég szépen kitakarítottál. – Piton szavai furcsán hangzottak a csendben.

A mondat meglepte Harryt, aki egy újabb hisztériaroham szélén állt, képtelenül arra, hogy az agyában kavargó sokféle érzelem között bármilyen rendet teremtsen. De Piton szavai valahogy elérték ezt a hatást, valahogy tisztább lett minden, és a fiú bizonytalanul elmosolyodott.

– Tényleg? – Elég suta válasz volt, de semmi más nem jutott az eszébe.

– Az összetevõket is jól elrendezted.

– Ühüm – Harry csaknem megnémult. Abban a pillanatban, hogy feladta, hogy Piton valaha is megérti õt, a tanár nem csak normális módon szólt hozzá, hanem még meg is dicsérte. Kis remény ébredt benne. Talán hosszú háborújuk végre a végéhez közeledett.

Hosszú percekig csak csendben ültek, majd végül Piton megszólalt.

– Talán tehetünk valamit a haladó bájitalcsoportba való bekerülés érdekében...

Harry meglepetésében felkiáltott.

– Ne! – Amikor Piton dühösen felkapta a fejét, gyorsan folytatta. – Azaz nem kell. Béna vagyok a bájitaltanhoz. Az a vizsga csak véletlen volt...

Piton ajka lassan gúnyos mosolyba húzódott, de Harry érzett valami _furcsát_ az ismerõs arckifejezésben.

– Már megbocsáss, Potter, de úgy gondolom, az _én _feladatom eldönteni kit lehet és kit nem beengedni a haladó csoportba.

Hoppá. Piton mintha... tréfálkozott volna.

– Kihagytam két hónapot – próbálkozott Harry egy másik kifogással. – És sosem voltam igazán jó. Sosem tudtam egy fõzetet sem rendesen elkészíteni.

– Talán vehetnél pótórákat – felelte Piton elgondolkodva. De amikor Harry nem válaszolt rögtön, gyorsan hozzátette. – Persze megértem, ha nem akarsz olyan órákra járni, amiket én tartok...

Harry elszörnyedve sóhajtott.

– Nem arról van szó – motyogta. A különórák kilátása megrémítette. – Hanem... hanem... – rémületére újból könnyek kezdték ostromolni a szemhéját, s ez alkalommal nem értette, miért.

– Ígérem, nem fogok úgy bánni veled, ahogy... ahogy bántam – mondta alig hallhatóan Piton, de Harry azért meghallotta.

– Nem arról van szó – ismételte. A fene vinné el a hülye könnyeket, hogy nem tudnak békén maradni!

– Mi a baj?

Harry megrázta a fejét, mivel képtelen volt megszólalni. Vett egy mély levegõt, hogy kicsit megnyugtassa magát, de reménytelen volt. Az elõbb érzett fájdalom teljes erõvel visszatért, s mire igazán rájöhetett volna, mi történik, Harry ismét elsírta magát, ez alkalommal azonban Piton jelenlétében, ami rettenetesen kellemetlen volt.

– Nézd, Potter, én... sajnálom... tényleg – mondta Piton akadozva, de Harry csak a fejét rázta.

– Nem, nem maga – nyögte ki nagy nehezen. – De nem akarom az egészet csak mert... Nem azért kértem bocsánatot... – a sírás végül kiütéssel gyõzött.

Újabb zsebkendõ, újabb fõzet.

– Sajnálom, de azt hiszem, ez a Nyugtató Fõzet nem tart túl sokáig – mondta Piton. – Egyébként meg tudom, hogy nem azért tetted, hogy bevegyelek a csoportba.

Harry vett néhány lélegzetet, de még mindig olyan erõsen hüppögött, hogy képtelen volt megszólalni, ezért arcát a zsebkendõbe rejtette.

– Nem kötelezõ elfogadnod az ajánlatomat – folytatta hirtelen a tanár –, de Minerva elárulta, hogy Auror szeretnél lenni, és... úgy gondoltam, talán tehetnénk még egy kísérletet.

– Nem tudom – suttogta Harry. – Nem tudom, mit akarok...

– Miért?

Harry vállat vont.

– Nem t'om – motyogta. – Amióta Sirius meghalt... – félbeszakította magát. – Bocsánat.

– Nem, folytasd csak – intett Piton. – Amióta Black meghalt...?

– Minden olyan üres lett. Aztán most, hogy láttam azt a gardróbot... – Szorosra zárta szemeit zavarában. Piton megköszörülte a torkát.

– Hétfõn, amikor beszéltünk, azt mondtad... – Piton nem fejezte be a mondatot, csak amikor Harry kérdõen ránézett. – Azt mondtad, olyan vagyok, mint az ap... mint James Potter.

Harry olyan szorosan markolta a zsebkendõt, hogy kifehéredtek a bütykei.

– Nem – mondta szilárdan. – Nem volt igazam, tanár úr.

Piton megmoccant, majd elnézett félre.

– Dumbledore figyelmeztetett, hogy nem vagy az apád. Hallgatnom kellett volna rá. – A szavak olyan halk hangon lettek kimondva, hogy Harry inkább sejtette, mintsem hallotta õket.

– Nekem meg azt mondta, amikor utoljára beszéltünk – mondta Harry elgondolkozva –, hogy a tanár úr olyan sérüléseket hordoz, amelyek túl mélyek ahhoz, hogy meg lehessen gyógyítani õket. Nem hittem neki, pedig akkor már láttam azt az emléket a Merengõben. Azt hiszem, igazából nem akartam hinni neki.

– Nem a te hibád – Harry nézte, ahogy Piton saját, fõzetektõl foltos kezeire bámult, amelyek kicsit remegtek. – Nem tettem semmit, hogy máshogy gondolj, érezz.

– De már az a jelenet is... annyira kegyetlen volt, és maga... maga sosem alázott meg még feleannyira sem, mint ahogy õk tették magával... – Harry érezte, ahogy nyaka és fülei lángoltak szégyenében. – Aztán ez a gardrób... – Nem tudta folytatni.

– Nem a te hibád – ismételte meg Piton, majd ránézett. – Akkor tehát mit gondolsz a bájitaltan pótórákról?

Harry zsebre vágta a zsebkendõt.

– Tényleg nem tudom – válaszolta komolyan. – Tényleg nem hiszem, hogy elég jó lennék a haladó csoportba. De talán megtehetjük, hogy veszek néhány pótórát, aztán azok alapján maga eldönti, alkalmas vagyok-e a haladó csoportba, vagy sem.

– Akkor ebben meg is egyeztünk, Potter – mondta Piton, majd hozzátette: – Kicsit aggódtam a nyárom, amikor csak úgy... feladtad, hogy bekerülj a csoportba. Nem is küzdöttél. Szokatlan volt tõled.

Harry kényelmetlenül mocorgott, de azért visszanézett.

– Elég jó kifogás volt, hogy maga utasította vissza – mormolta, majd nyelt. – Magát okoltan Sirius haláláért, és nem akartam egyébként sem bájitaltanra járni.

Piton arca elvörösödött, de nem kezdett el üvöltözni.

– Értem – recsegte inkább.

– De, tudja, most már nem hibáztatom magát. – Harry meredten a saját ölét bámulta, és hálás volt, hogy Piton nem kezdett el kiabálni vele. – Igazából tudom, hogy az én hibám volt, meg Siriusé... de leginkább az enyém. Nem vettem elég komolyan azokat az órákat...

– De még mennyire hogy nem! – kiáltott fel Piton, s Harry megrándult.

– Sajnálom. – Harry érezte, ahogy a Nyugtató Fõzet hatása megint alább hagyott, s a hangja megremegett. – Az én hibám volt...

Ekkor azonban egy erõs kéz markolta meg a vállát, és erõteljesen megrázta.

– Potter, nézz rám! – parancsolta Piton, s Harry engedelmeskedett. – Az igaz, hogy nem vetted olyan komolyan az órákat, ahogy kellett volna. De ami történt, nem csupán a te hibád. Dumbledore is elkövette a maga hibáit, csakúgy, mint én a magaméit. Black halála a mi hibánk is, sõt még Blacké is, mivel felnõttként neki is lehetett volna több esze, de hát õ sosem... – Piton hirtelen megállította magát és nem fejezte be a mondatot. – Te még gyerek vagy, s nem vagy felelõssé tehetõ egy felnõtt tetteiért sem. Neked ott vannak a saját felelõsségeid, amelyeket komolyabban kellene venned, most is. Abbahagytad a bájitaltant. Jól van. De abbahagytad az Okklumenciát is, jóllehet pusztán Black halálával a Sötét Úr fenyegetése nem lett kisebb. Ami pedig a jegyeidet illeti, meg azt az állandó ólálkodást a Csillagászati toronyban... – Piton arca dühös kifejezést öltött. – Dumbledore betegre aggódta magát miattad, te meg úgy viselkedtél, mint egy sértett hercegkisasszony, felháborodottan... Elnézést – szakította félbe magát újra.

– Nem, a tanár úrnak igaza van – mondta Harry, és lélegzete fájdalmasan elakadt.

Piton ingerülten elfintorodott.

– Nem szabadott volna téged egész nyárra egyedül hagyni a gyászban, és elvárni, hogy magadtól mindent feldolgozz. – Felállt, és járkálni kezdett. – Értem ugyan, mi volt Albus célja azzal, hogy a családodnál hagyott, fõleg most, hogy a háború hivatalosan is elkezdõdött, de akkor is, nyilvánvaló, hogy nem tudtad igazán feldolgozni, ami tavaly történt...

Harry úgy érezte, hogy Piton lekezeli õt, mint egy kisgyereket, és ingerültség kavargott benne, de aztán visszanyelte. Nem akart újabb vitát provokálni, és kockára tenni a tûzszünetet csak azért, mert úgy gondolta, hogy érettebb volt, mint amennyire Piton gondolta. Egyébként is, sok igazság volt a tanár szavaiban: Sirius halála csak a betetõzése volt mindannak, ami tavaly történt, s az idei év szerencsétlen üressége mindennek egyenes következménye volt.

Így tehát csak ült megadóan Piton morgolódását hallgatva.

– Akkor tehát – mondta a férfi lezárva a fél-leteremtést, megállt Harry elõtt –, a bájital pótórákban megegyeztünk.

– Bájitaltan vagy Okklumencia? – kérdezte Harry kicsit zavartan.

– Bájitaltan, természetesen. Nem hiszem, hogy én lennék a legalkalmasabb személy arra, hogy Okklumenciát tanítson neked, Potter. – Piton szemei hidegen csillogtak. – Ezt már tavaly is megmondtam Dumbledore-nak. Ahhoz, hogy az oktatásnak legyen némi értelme, egy bizonyos mennyiségû bizalom szükségeltetik mindkét fél részérõl. Ez volt az egyik fõ oka a tavalyi sikertelenségnek: mindketten bizalmatlanok voltunk egymás felé. Azt hiszem, az lenne a legjobb, ha az igazgató úrtól vennél Okklumencia leckéket.

Harry kicsit vállat vont. Nem akart Dumbledore-hoz menni. Nem akarta érezni magában a megmozduló kígyót, amikor az idõs férfira nézett, és fõként nem akarta, hogy az igazgató még több dolgot tudjon róla, mint amennyit egyébként eddig is tudott. De mindezeket Pitonnak elmondani... csak újabb vitát szült volna.

– Mikor kezdenénk azokat az órákat? – kérdezte inkább.

Piton elgondolkozva vakarta meg az állát.

– Hétfõn általában fõzeteket készítek Madam Pomfrey számára, azt hiszem, akkor jöhetnél segíteni. A fõzetek nagyobbik része egészen egyszerû, nem gondolom, hogy még akár neked is problémát okoznának – kicsit sunyin elmosolyodott, de Harry nem volt hajlandó felvenni a kesztyût, csak a szemeit forgatta. – Csütörtök pedig kiválóan alkalmas lenne a valódi tanulmányokra...

– Kétszer egy héten? – kérdezte Harry bizonytalanul. Az lehet ugyan, hogy békét kötöttek, de ez még nem jelentette rögtön azt, hogy összes szabadidejét a bájitalok mesterével akarta volna tölteni.

– Csak amíg be nem éred a haladó csoportot, Potter. Azt hiszem, ez a karácsonyi szünetig meg is lesz, ami hét hét...

– És mi van, ha nem leszek elég jó, hogy beérjem õket? – vigyorodott el Harry.

– Hadd biztosítsalak, Potter – Piton sunyi mosolya kiszélesedett úgy, hogy a sárgás fogak láthatóvá váltak –, ha én úgy akarnám, Longbottom is sikeresen letehette volna a bájital RBF-jét.

Egy pillanatra harag támadt Harryben, de amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan el is ment, s inkább csak morrantott.

– De mi a jó magának abban, ha én is abba a haladó csoportba tartozok? – kérdezte, kicsit direkt szemtelenül.

– Azt hiszem, Potter, te nem ismered igazából Minerva McGalagonyt. – A mosoly Piton arcán ezúttal valódi volt. – Ha valamit õ belevesz abba a kemény skót fejébe, senki nem tudja azt onnan kiverni. S tavaly õ azt vette bele, hogy belõled aurort csinál, így hát...

Harry nem tudott visszafojtani egy kis nevetést.

– Szóval ezt az egészet gyakorlatilag õ hozta össze? – Nem fejtette ugyan ki, hogy mit ért az „egész" alatt, de Piton láthatólag értette.

– Nem, Potter, ezt gyakorlatilag te hoztad össze. – A mosoly eltûnt, s Piton arca ismét komolyra fordult. – Bár nem tagadhatom, hogy mindketten aggódtunk miattad.

– Mindketten? – nézett fel Harry hitetlenkedve.

– Ugyan már, Potter. Lehet, hogy én vagyok a pince réme, de mégiscsak az iskola tanára vagyok, és feladatom látni, ha valamelyik rám bízott gyerekkel probléma van. Nem mintha esetedben ez ne lett volna ordítóan nyilvánvaló.

– " – Harry elvörösödött. – Szóval maga aggódott miattam?

– Pusztán kötelességembõl adódóan – mondta gyorsan Piton, és ellépett Harry székétõl. – De azt hiszem, lassan ideje menned. Holnap úgyis találkozunk.

– Holnap?

– Holnap hétfõ.

– Tényleg. – Harry felállt, majd az ajtóhoz sétált. De amikor keze már a kilincsen volt, visszafordult és Pitonra nézett, aki még mindig ugyanazon a helyen állt. – Köszönöm, tanár úr – mondta-suttogta a homályos teremnek.

Piton elõször nem reagált, de ahogy Harry kilépett az ajtón, hallotta a szavakat:

– Húsz pont a Griffendélnek a jól végzett munkáért.

Aznap este Harry mindent sokkal könnyebbnek érzett. Ez már a vacsoránál elkezdõdött, amikor meglátta a Griffendél számlálóban a kapott pontokat (senki sem értette, hogy kaphatott a Griffendél húsz pontot vasárnap délután, de Harry senkinek sem mondott semmit, csak szép csöndben megvacsorázott), aztán ez egész késõig eltartott Hermione örömére és Ron megkönnyebbülésére. Amikor aztán végre hármasban maradtak a közös helyiség sarkában, Harry végül csak meglepte õket.

– Piton volt az, aki azt a húsz pontot adta.

Ron figyelmetlenül bólintott, mert az átváltozástan szövegét olvasta, s azt akarta megérteni, de Hermione szemei nagyra tágultak.

– Micsoda?

Harry vállat vont és elvigyorodott.

– A takarításért.

– De hát – Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát –, az büntetés volt! S Piton egyébként sem adott soha pontokat a Griffendélnek! Legalábbis én még nem hallottam róla.

– S azt is felajánlotta, hogy bevesz a haladó bájital csoportba – adta még hozzá Harry.

Hermione leesett állal bámult rá, s Ron átváltozástan könyve hangos csattanással landolt a földön.

– Micsoda? – ugrott fel, vörös haja az égnek meredt. – Micsoda? Pontok? És felvétel a haladó bájital csoportba?

– Azt hiszem elbûvölte a takarítási technikám – mondta Harry tréfás fensõbbségességgel, az állát dörzsölgetve.

– Nem hiszem el – rázta meg a fejét Hermione.

– Pedig igaz – válaszolt Harry.

– Mit itattál vele? – kérdezte Ron gyanakodva.

– Semmit.

Hermione nem találta Ront viccesnek, ezért komolyra váltott.

– Mi történt?

Harry letörölte képérõl a tréfás vigyort és sóhajtott

– Beszélgettünk. Bocsánatot kértünk egymástól. Ennyi.

Ron úgy rázta meg a fejét, mintha víz ment volna a fülébe.

– De hát miért kellett neked bocsánatot kérned? Te nem tettél ellene semmit! ' volt az, aki úgy bánt veled, mint egy utolsó szeméttel! – a mondat végére hangja magasra szárnyalt méltatlankodásában.

Harry lehajolt, felvette Ron könyvét a földrõl, az asztalra tette és körbehordozta a tekintetét. Csak miután mindenki visszatért a saját dolgához, magyarázta el:

– De tettem, Ron. Tavaly. Azért lett vége az Okklumenciaóráknak, mert engedély nélkül belenéztem a Merengõjébe.

– És mit láttál? – kérdezte Ron mohón, de Hermione rosszalló tekintettel meredt rá:

– Ron! – majd Harryhez fordult, arcán neheztelés. – Ez elképzelhetetlenül durva volt tõled, Harry.

Harry sóhajtott.

– Tudom. Ezért is rúgott ki Piton.

Hermione arca elsötétült, de nem ment tovább. Ron azonban kíváncsian hajolt elõre.

– Na, és mit láttál? Muszáj elmondanod!

Harry határozottan megrázta a fejét.

– Nem tehetem. Megígértem, hogy nem mondom el senkinek. Elég személyes dolog volt.

– Halálfalók? Tudodki? – találgatott Ron.

– RON! – kiáltotta Harry és Hermione egyszerre, de Ron csak a szemeit forgatta.

– Nem tartozik rád, Ron – Harry kicsit széttárta a kezeit. – Nem mondhatom el.

Ron elfintorodott, de nem erõltette tovább. Hermione azonban Harryhoz hajolt.

– De miért állt végül Piton mégis szóba veled?

– Mert kiborultam – mondta Harry egyszerûen. – Azt hittem, egyedül vagyok. Egyedül is voltam, de õ valami megfigyelõ bûbájt helyezett a teremre, hogy figyelmeztesse, ha valami történik.

– Megfigyelõ bûbájt? – kérdezte Hermione gyanakodva.

– McGalagony tanárnõ meg õ már számítottak rá, hogy egyszer csak kiborulok – magyarázta Harry vigyorogva.

– És nem szólt be semmit hogy kiborultál? – Ron megvakarta a nyakát, arca hitetlenkedõ kifejezést öltött. – Furcsa. Lehet, hogy mégiscsak van benne valami emberi vonás...

Ez alkalommal Hermione nem nézett Ronra neheztelve, ami csak azt jelenthette, hogy egyetértett.

– Azt hiszem, nem csak õk számítottak rá – mondta végül elgondolkodva.

– Mármint mire? – kérdezte Harry.

– Arra, hogy kiborulsz – magyarázta magától értetõdõen. – Olyan nagy nyomás alatt voltál...

– Annyira látszott? – Harry meglepõdött. Ron és Hermione bólintottak.

– Na, és elfogadod az ajánlatát? – kérdezte Hermione hirtelen.

– Még nem tudom – sóhajtott Harry. – Elõször majd valami különórákat veszek, aztán eldönti, hogy bevesz-e a csoportba, vagy sem. – Elmosolyodott. – Azt biztosra ígérte, hogy normális hangon fog velem beszélni.

– Meg kell néznem azt a termet – Ron elvigyorodott. – A takarítási technikád tényleg valami szuper lehet, ha még ezt is megígérte!

A következõ nap, amikor Harry a pincébe indult a különórára, újra a régi kényelmetlenséget érezte: azt, amit csak bájitaltan órák elõtt érzett, s még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy nem megy el. De végül gyõzött a józan ész, és Harry Piton irodájának ajtaja elõtt találta magát, udvariasan kopogtatva.

– Szabad! – kiáltott ki a megszokott, hideg hang, és Harry rögtön megbánta, hogy eljött. Nem volt kedve Piton szemét és fájdalmas megjegyzéseihez arról, hogy mennyire béna.

– Szabad! – a hang most hangosabb volt. Harry mély levegõt vett és belépett.

– ", te vagy az – nézett fel Piton egy gõzölgõ üst mögül. – Csukd be az ajtót.

Harry engedelmeskedett, majd bizonytalanul beljebb lépett.

– Nyugodtan idejöhetsz – mondta Piton ingerülten. – Megígérem, hogy nem fogok harapni.

Harry vigyort erõltetett az arcára, és csaknem lábujjhegyen lépett közelebb a dolgozóasztalhoz. Piton egy nagy, nyitott könyvet tolt az orra alá, majd a mellette lévõ hely felé biccentett, ahol a kés és hat kis kupac összetevõ már várta.

Harry szilárd eltökéltséggel vette le a kabátját és látott a munkához. Piton mellé állt, s nekifogott: darabolt, szeletelt, aprított, passzírozott abban a sorrendben, ahogy a könyvben meg volt írva, miközben Piton idõrõl-idõre röviden el-elmagyarázta a fõzési és darabolási technikák közti különbségeket és azok fontosságát. Harry teljesen alkalmatlannak érezte magát, ahogy megpróbálta Piton utasításait követni: a sárkányfog például, amit porítania kellett volna, inkább zúzott volt, s még a kést is sikerült kicsorbítania. Kezei remegtek az idegességtõl, ahogy elõkészítette, majd átadta az alapanyagokat, de Piton egy megjegyzést sem tett, jóllehet a fõzet végül rózsaszín lett, és nem lila, ahogy kellett volna.

– Ennyi elég is volt mára – mondta a bájitalok mestere, és amikor Harry mentegetõzni akart topasága miatt, csak vállat vont. – Elsõre csaknem elfogadható volt.

– Csaknem? – kérdezte Harry bizonytalanul. Piton elfintorodott.

– Nem _elfogadhat_, de nem is _borzalmas_. Inkább azt mondanám, egy kicsit _hitvány_...

Harry vállat vont.

– Én megmondtam... tanár úr.

Piton megemelte a szemöldökét, úgy nézett rá.

– Mit akarsz, ez még csak az elsõ lecke volt. Ne aggódj, Potter, lesz ez még jobb is, ha egy kicsit odafigyelsz.

S még mielõtt kiosonhatott volna, Piton néhány könyvet nyomott a kezébe, és közölte, mely fejezeteket kell elolvasnia csütörtökre.

Egy pár alkalomba belekerült, mire Harry hozzászokott Piton munkastílusához, de november végére csaknem kikapcsolódásnak érezte ezeket az alkalmakat, és beszélgetéseik is sokszor könnyítettek a lelkén. Persze eleinte csak bájitalokról beszélgettek, aztán lassan más témák is elõkerültek: kviddics, történelem, a varázslók világa, vagy éppen a többi tanár és diák.

Piton nagy ritkán személyesebb dolgokra is rákérdezett, de már bõven benne jártak a novemberben, amikor elõször utalt konkrétan Harry problémáira. Egy hétfõi „gyógyfõzet szekci" keretében került erre sor, ahogy Harry ezeket az alkalmakat magában elnevezte.

– Beszéltem McGalagony tanárnõvel, s tõle hallottam, hogy az utóbbi hetekben eltûntél a Csillagászati toronyból – jegyezte meg Piton, mintegy mellékesen, miközben az Erõsítõ fõzetet kevergette. Harry nem válaszolt, csak morgott valami érthetetlent. – Igen? – kérdezte Piton.

– Nincs rá idõm – ismételte meg Harry hangosabban, egy kicsit ingerülten. – Ott a házi, az írásbelik, meg az a sok bájitalos dolog, amit maga ad fel...

– Értem – mondta Piton. – Ha úgy gondolod, hogy ezek az órák hátráltatnak a fontosabb dolgaid megtételében, akár be is fejezhetjük õket...

Harry meglepetten nézett föl.

– Dehogyis! – Aztán ahogy tovább gondolkozott, gyorsan hozzátette: – De ha a tanár úrnak ez kényelmetlen...

Piton elhúzta a száját.

– ", egyáltalán nem. Mindig jól jön egy kis ingyen segítség.

– Ingyen? – Harry meredt rá értetlenül. – Amennyi nyersanyagot tönkretettem...

– Ne is törõdj vele. Nem az én pénzem, s egyébként akkor is tönkretetted volna õket, ha jársz a bájitaltan órákra, talán még többet is. Szóval? Miért nem jársz fel mostanában a Csillagászati toronyba?

Harry néhányat keverintett a fõzeten, mielõtt válaszolt volna.

– Azután, hogy... összefutottam azzal a felirattal, nem tudtam Siriust gyászolni többet – mondta csöndesen. – Az, ahogy õk magával bántak, valamit elvágott bennem. – A halk szavak kitûnõen hallatszottak a csendben. – Egyszerûen... nem tudok úgy emlékezni rájuk, ahogy azelõtt. Nem tudom úgy szeretni õket. Amit tettek, az... rohadt dolog volt. Megbocsáthatatlan. Még akkor is, ha csak gyerekek voltak. Amit a Merengõben láttam – egy kis bocsánatkérõ pillantást küldött Piton felé, aki viszont visszabólintott: folytasd –, megalázó volt, meg minden. De bezárni valakit a gardróbba... az megbocsáthatatlan.

– És nem is csak egyszer – Piton hangja rekedt volt, és szemét fel nem emelte volna a holdfûrõl, amit passzírozott. – Csak a negyedik, vagy ötödik alkalom után hagyták abba, akkor is csak azért, mert úgy megátkoztam az apádat, hogy majdnem belehalt. – Szája egy pillanatra gúnyos mosolyra húzódott, de ez hamar eltûnt, s a szokásos hidegség vette át a helyét. – Egy egész hónapnyi büntetõfeladatot kaptam, és száz pontot vontak le a Mardekártól. Senki sem hallgatott meg, amikor megpróbáltam elmondani, hogy önvédelem volt. Ezután a saját házamban is utált mindenki.

Harry nem mondott semmit, csak gondosan elõkészítette a következõ hozzávalót. Láthatólag Piton is hasonlóképpen érzett, mert aznap már nem szóltak többet.

A kényelmetlen zavar azonban a következõ találkozóra eltûnt. Harry hálás volt ezért, és újból egy darabig csak semleges témákról beszélgettek, bár ez alkalommal Piton gyorsabban rátért a személyesebbekre.

– Hogy mennek az Okklumenciaórák? – kérdezte, miközben a láthatatlanná tévõ fõzeten dolgoztak, amely már ötödéves anyag volt.

Harry úgy tett, mintha nem hallotta volna a kérdést, de a csönd láthatólag elmondott Pitonnak mindent, amirõl Harry hallgatni akart.

– Ez felelõtlenség, Potter – meredt rá a tanár dühösen. – Tudhatnád, ez milyen következményekkel járhat.

– Minden este kiürítem az agyamat – csattant fel Harry és elfordította a fejét.

– Az nem elegendõ! – Piton hangja magasba szárnyalt, s Harry tudta, hogy ingerült. – Fontos része az egésznek, de távolról sem elegendõ!

Harry ledobta a kést az asztalra és karba tette a kezét.

– Nem akarok és nem is fogok Dumbledore-tól Okklumenciaórákat venni! – kiáltotta dühösen.

– Potter...

– NEM! – ordította Harry és ellépett Pitontól, akinek láthatólag forrt a vére.

– Húsz p...

– Még ha az összes pontot levonja is a Griffendéltõl, az sem érdekel! – kiáltotta Harry remegve a dühtõl és az elkeseredettségtõl. – Nem tudok, nem mehetek Dumbledore-hoz! Nem akarom, hogy belelásson a fejembe! Nem kell a segítsége, a tanácsai meg az utasításai! Nem akarok egy olyan életet élni, amit õ irányít! Nem akarok Voldemorttal megküzdeni és nem akarok meghalni! Maga nem tudja, mi történt tavaly! – Öklével keserûen az asztalra csapott. – Maga nem tudja, milyen volt az, hogy semmit sem mondott, csak irányítgatott erre-arra! Egyszer sem állt szóba velem, csak miután Sirius meghalt! – csaknem sikította az utolsó szavakat, de ahogy Sirius neve elõkerült, hirtelen visszanyerte az önuralmát. – Bocsánat, tanár úr – suttogta, s hátra lépve egy székre rogyott. – Nem akartam...

– Semmi baj – sóhajtott Piton, eloltotta a tüzet az üst alatt és Harry mellé ült. A fõzetnek már úgyis mindegy volt. – Értem, amit mondasz. De... meg kell bocsátanod neki, és el kell kezdened Okklumenciát tanulni. Ez nagyon fontos. S az igazgató úr jó és türelmes tanár – s bár nem tette hozzá, Harry mégis tudta, hogy odaérti: „nem úgy, mint én."

– Nem lehetne inkább, hogy magától tanuljak Okklumenciát? – motyogta, egy kicsit zavarban.

– Mi? – Piton úgy nézett rá, mintha még egy feje nõtt volna.

– Inkább tanulnék magától Okklumenciát – ismételte Harry egy kicsit hangosabban.

A tanár megütõdve nézett rá.

– Teljesen elment az eszed, Potter? Mondtam, hogy a sikeres Okklumencia tanuláshoz az kell, hogy bizalom legyen a tanár és a diák között – mondta lassan, tagoltan, mintha egy hülyegyerekhez beszélne.

Harry csak vállat vont.

– Tudom, emlékszem. Nem vagyok _annyira_ hülye – rázta meg a fejét. – De... jobban megbízom magában, mint az igazgatóban.

Harry szavai elnémították Pitont. A bájitalok nagy mestere kutatóan bámulta Harryt egy jó darabig, majd hirtelen felpattant.

– Azt hiszed, hogy ez jó vicc, mi, Potter? – csattant fel.

– Nem – válaszolta Harry olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudta. – Ez nem vicc. Komolyan gondolom.

Piton keserûen felnevetett.

– S komolyan gondolod, hogy majd el is hiszem? Én sem vagyok „annyira hülye", Potter!

– Pedig így van! – ugrott fel Harry és dühösen dobbantott.

– S miért bíznál meg bennem?

– Miért ne? – kérdezett vissza Harry, s erõsen kellett uralkodnia magán, hogy ne törjön ki. – Maga aggódott miattam, pedig nem is kedvel. S még segített is ezekkel a különórákkal meg a beszélgetéssel... – Elvörösödött zavarában. – Amióta elkezdtük... elkezdtük ezeket az órákat, jobban érzem magam. – Piton kételkedõ pillantására Harry felsóhajtott. – Ha nem hiszi, megpróbálkozhat egy _Legilimens_-sel. Vagy megitathat Veritaserummal. Úgyis tudom, milyen régóta akarja...

Piton hitetlenkedõ arckifejezését lassan meglepetés, és kis derû váltotta fel.

– Kár hogy apád meg keresztapád nem hallotta ezt az utolsó mondatot.

Harrynek szorítania kellett a száját, hogy ne mondjon valami nagyon csúnyát.

– _Én_ nem vagyok _õk_ – mormogta.

Piton köhintett, de nem válaszolt.

– Muszáj megtanulnod az Okklumenciát, Potter – mondta kicsit késõbb csöndesen.

Harry bólintott.

– Tudna... tudna tanítani akkor? – kérdezte, de torka összeszorult idegességében, s alig tudott megszólalni.

– Biztos vagy abban, hogy meg tudsz bízni bennem?

– Igen – Harry válasza biztosan csengett. – És maga?

Piton megmoccant, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

– Ha megígéred, Potter, hogy nem nézel bele még egyszer a merengõmbe, megpróbálhatjuk.

Harry felnézett, egyenesen Piton hideg, fekete szemeibe.

– Megígérem. És tényleg sajnálom, hogy valaha is belenéztem.

Piton egy hosszú pillanatig kutatóan meredt rá vissza.

– Legyen hát. De mit szólnak majd a barátaid, ha kiderül, hogy még több idõt töltesz együtt a mardekáros rémmel?

Harry elvigyorodott.

– Ron azt fogja gondolni, hogy még jobban becsavarodtam. Hermione azonban boldog lesz, hogy folytatom az Okklumenciát. Tavaly végig ezzel piszkált. – Hátradõlt. – De komolyra fordítva a szót: szerintem hálásak lesznek magának.

– Hálásak? – ismételte Piton szarkasztikusan. – Ugyan miért?

– Mert segít nekem – válaszolta Harry.

Piton újra hitetlenkedõ arcot vágott, de nem mondott semmit.

A karácsonyi szünet kezdetére Harry halálosan fáradtnak érezte magát, és minden tárgyból el volt maradva. Szerencsére Hermione összeállított valamilyen tanulási munkatervet a szünetre, és Ron és Harry mindketten elhatározták, hogy csatlakoznak hozzá, így volt némi reménye arra, hogy bepótolja azokat a dolgokat, amiket a tanév elsõ két hónapjában kihagyott.

Hermione órarendje szerencsére hagyott némi szabadidõt is, így Harry néha el tudott szabadulni egy teára Hagridhoz, sõt, egyszer még McGalagonyhoz is, aki teljesen el volt bûvölve Harry magatartásának és jegyeinek javulásától.

Bár Piton úgy döntött, hogy nincs szükség több bájital pótórára, s Harry januártól csatlakozhat a haladó csoporthoz, ez nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy tovább járjon Okklumenciát tanulni és hétfõnként gyógyfõzeteket kotyvasztani Madam Pomfrey számára.

Amikor Harry elõször jelent meg ezen a hétfõi alkalmon azután, hogy Piton véget vetett a csütörtöki korrepetálásnak, a bájitalok mestere csaknem rémültnek tûnt.

– Mit keresel itt, Potter? – kérdezte idegesen.

– Azt mondta, mindig jól jön egy kis ingyen segítség – válaszolta Harry szemtelenül, és becsusszant a szûk ajtónyíláson a megkövült Piton mellett.

– Látom, úgy határoztál, hogy nem könyörülsz se Madam Pomfrey-n, sem az iskola készletein – morogta a tanár hidegnek szánt hangon, de Harry csak vigyorgott.

– Naná!

E reakció mintha még jobban megrémisztette volna Pitont.

– Nem gondoltam, hogy életemben valaha egyet fogok érteni egy Weasley-vel, de te tényleg megõrültél, Potter – suttogta csodálkozva, de nem tiltakozott tovább.

Ez volt az az alkalom is, amikor Harry elõször ébredt rá, milyen könnyeddé, és valahogy meleggé, családiassá vált kettejük kapcsolata. Okklumenciából is nagyot lépett elõre. Amikor kikérte Piton véleményét errõl az elõrelépésrõl, a tanár a maga szokásos módján válaszolt.

– Komolyan, Potter, nem lehetsz annyira sötét, hogy újra el kelljen magyaráznom, amit a bizalomról mondtam! – morogta.

– Arról, hogy én bízok magában, vagy fordítva? – kérdezett vissza Harry.

Piton csaknem felnyögött.

– Mindkettõ, ostoba kölyök.

A válasz annyira meglepte Harryt, hogy gondolkodás nélkül feltette azt a kérdést, amire már régóta kíváncsi volt.

– Tanár úr, miért nem semmisítette meg a... annak a gardróbnak az ajtaját?

– Mert nem tudtam – csattant fel Piton, de Harry hangjában nem érzett dühöt, csak zavart.

– Miért?

– Mert, gondolom, valamilyen védõbûbájt helyeztek rá – mondta idegesen. – Megpróbáltam megsemmisíteni néhányszor, képzelheted... Azt hiszem, Black a családi könyvtárban akadhatott rá... Nem tudom megsemmisíteni, amíg nem tudom pontosan, mi az – legyintett végül. – Na, de most már ideje menned, Potter, mielõtt a kis griffendéles barátaid azt hiszik, hogy a mardekáros szörny felfalt vacsorára...

Harry engedelmeskedett, de nem tudott nem gondolni Piton sikertelen megsemmisítési kísérleteire. A dögök! Hogy merték...!

De még ha Piton nem is volt képes feloldani a bûbájt, õ majd képes lesz rá. Neki ugyanis volt hozzá egy olyan segítsége, ami Pitonnak nem: elég jó kapcsolata volt az egyik valamikori fiúval, aki ott volt, amikor a bûbájt kimondták. És különben is, közel volt már a karácsony...

A szokásos karácsonyi vacsorán tizenegyen vettek részt. A diákok közül csak a három griffendéles és egy másodéves hugrabugos lány (akit a szünet idejére a Griffendél toronyba költöztettek) maradtak Roxfortban, s hét tanár: Dumbledore, McGalagony, Piton, Trelawney, Hagrid, Flitcwick és Firenze (bár õ nem evett velük).

Még csak a hagyományos zöldséglevest kanalazták, amikor Piton hirtelen felállt, és sietve elhagyta a termet. Dumbledore tekintete aggodalmasan villant utána. Harry összerezzent, és elment az étvágya. Piton távozásának csak egy okát tudta elképzelni, amiért Dumbledore aggodalmas lehet: volt mestere hívatta a bájitalok mesterét. Kérdõen egyenesen az igazgató szemébe nézett, nem törõdve azzal, hogy felébresztheti a magában lakozó kígyót, s meglepve vette észre, hogy Dumbledore kék szemei õt nézik, s akkor sem fordította el tekintetét, amikor Harryével találkozott. Egy rövid pillanat után Dumbledore elmosolyodott, és alig észrevehetõen felemelte a hüvelykujját: „Piton professzorral minden rendben lesz" volt az üzenet.

De Harry nem tudott nem aggódni. Amilyen korán csak lehetett, kimentette magát és visszatért a tátongóan üres Griffendél toronyba, s lerogyott egy kandalló elõtti fotelba. Valami erõs, rossz elõérzet kerítette hatalmába, s néhány pillanat után már az eredetét is tudta: elméjének abból a részébõl jött, ahonnan Voldemortot folyamatosan kiszorítani próbálta. A diadalmas, s kárörvendõ érzés rettenettel töltötte el. Biztos volt benne, hogy Piton halálos veszélyben van. Ahogy egyre inkább elméjének erre a részére összpontosított, sebhelye szinte felizzott a fájdalomtól, s aggodalma eddig nem látott méreteket öltött.

Fogait összeszorította fájdalmában, elõvette pálcáját, s szorosan tartotta, miközben erõsen koncentrált arra, hogy valahogy kivesse Voldemortot az elméjébõl... de Voldemort ez alkalommal nem volt az elméjében, csak azok az érzések, s Harry hirtelen elhatározással kinyúlt feléjük jobban és jobban...

A következõ pillanatban egy alig megvilágított szobában találta magát. Pálcáját a kezében tartotta, s ahogy körülnézett látta halálfalóit félkörben állni egy férfi körül, aki Cruciatus átkának hatása alatt a földön hempergett... Piton. Az áruló.

Harry utálata felerõsödött, s pálcájával újra a férfi felé intett. Piton felsikoltott fájdalmában. Harry elégedetten elmosolyodott, és közelebb lépett a remegõ emberhez. Amikor leeresztette pálcáját, a sikoly elhallgatott.

– Próbáljuk meg újra, Perselus. – Közelebb lépett és belerúgott a férfibe. – Legilimens!

Képek, emlékek és érzések árasztották el Harry elméjét. Látta magát denevérszárnyat darabolni, üstöt kavargatni, felemelt pálcával Piton Legilimensére várni – olyan dolgokat, amelyeket – ezt pontosan érezte – Piton nem akart megmutatni, de a kínzás túlságosan legyengítette.

– Meg fogsz halni, Perselus – mondta, amikor a bûbájt megállította, és közelebb hajolt a sápadt férfihoz. Piton szemében pánik táncolt, mielõtt uralkodni tudott volna érzésein: pánik és rettegõ félelem. – Az én kedves, ifjú Malfoyom szép munkát végzett. Leleplezte az árulót. Téged. – Ismét felemelte pálcáját és Piton szívére irányította.

Harry elméje csaknem szétrobbant a küzdelemtõl, ahogy halálos ellensége elméjén próbált áttörni. Nem tudta mit, és hogyan kellene csinálnia, csak azt tudta, ha nem cselekszik azonnal, Piton egy pillanaton belül halott lesz. Csak küzdött és küzdött, aztán egyszer csak Piton elõtt állt, nem Voldemort, hanem õ, Harry, saját érzéseivel és félelmeivel, s a kezében lévõ pálcát gyorsan Piton kezébe nyomta.

– Dehoppanáljon, tanár úr! Azonnal! – suttogta a meglepett férfinek, s érezte, hogy a bitorolt test gazdája minden erejével küzd, hogy visszaszerezzen elveszített hatalmát. – Most! – nyögte ki még egyszer, majd akaraterejének utolsó maradékával elrugaszkodott Pitontól amilyen messze csak tudott, s a többire nem emlékezett azután.

– ALBUS, A TE KEDVES POTTERED EGY IDI"TA!

Piton üvöltése szinte megremegtette a szobát, s Harry olyan hirtelen ébredt, hogy riadalmában felugrott és egyben le is esett az ágyról, amelyen eddig feküdt. Aztán karok nyúltak a hóna alá, s visszaemelték az ágyra, miközben kicsit messzebbrõl egy másik, derûs hang válaszolt:

– Perselus, nem kellene olyan dühösnek lenned. Végülis az életedet mentette meg!

– Tényleg, már csak ez hiányzott: egy újabb Potter, akinek az életemet köszönhetem – morogta vissza egy ingerült hang fölüle, és Harry kinyitotta a szemét. – Szépen vagyunk. – Piton állt fölötte, de Harry a szemüvege nélkül ismét csak a szokásos foltokat látta. Pitonnak azonban nem volt ilyen problémája. – Látom, úgy döntött, hogy megtisztel minket társaságával, Mr. Potter.

– Mintha lehetne a maga üvöltözése mellett aludni – morogta vissza Harry, miközben Piton felültette és szemüvegét az orrára csúsztatta.

– Nem szemtelenkedj, Potter. Az, hogy megmentetted az életemet, még nem ad jogot arra, hogy pimasz legyél. – A szavak annyira megnyugtatóan pitonosak voltak, hogy Harry elvigyorodott.

– Örülök, hogy maga is jól van, tanár úr.

Piton, látta, csak a szemeit forgatta, bár mintha egy kis mosoly bujkált volna a szája szegletében.

– Az a show, amit az elõbb levágtál, Potter, a hülyeség tökéletes megnyilvánulása volt, s teljességgel fölösleges – mondta szárazon. – Nem szabadott volna semmit csinálnod...

– Perselus – rázta meg Dumbledore a fejét.

Piton összezárta a száját és Harryre nézett. A fiú csak vállat vont.

– Még mindig nem tudom, hogyan kell megfõzni egy láthatatlanná tévõ fõzetet. – Nyújtózkodott és ásított. – Ezen kívül szükségem van egy Okklumencia tanárra is...

Piton sóhajtott, leült az ágyra és komoly arccal Harry felé fordult, aki a szeme sarkából látta, ahogy Dumbledore távozik.

– Hiba volt kimutatnod, mire vagy képes – szólalt meg végül Piton.

– Meg akarta ölni magát – válaszolta Harry nyugodtan. – És én... nem akartam, hogy meghaljon, tanár úr.

– Az nem fontos, Potter...

– Az mindennél fontosabb. – Harry kényelmetlenül fészkelõdött, de nem fordította el pillantását. – Nem akarom, nem akartam, hogy újra meghaljon valaki miattam...

– Ez nem miattad volt...

– Mi mást jelenthetett volna Malfoy neki? Valószínûleg beszámolt arról, milyen gyakran fordultam meg a maga irodájában. Mindeközben persze jobb lettem Okklumenciából is. Nem hiszem, hogy olyan sokba került volna neki összeadni a két dolgot. – Piton nem válaszolt, ezért Harry tovább mondta. – És ne higgye, hogy tartozik nekem az életével. Én voltam, aki tartoztam mindezzel. – Harry most nem hagyta, hogy Piton közbeszóljon. – Viszonzásul mindazért a segítségért és idõért, amit rám vesztegetett, annak ellenére, hogy nem igazán... kedvel.

– Én sosem _vesztegetem_ az idõmet, Potter – csattant fel Piton. – És nem tartoztál nekem semmivel. Amit adtam, ingyen adtam, nem vártam se hálát, se viszonzást, se semmi hasonló képtelenséget...

– Másrészt szerettem volna átadni magának a karácsonyi ajándékomat is.

– Már csak ez hiányzott! Gondolod, Potter, hogy valami ostoba meglepetéssel majd eléred, hogy hálás leszek a nagylelkû gesztusért!

_Újabb pitonos megnyilvánulás._ Harry elvigyorodott.

– Nem, nem tanár úr, semmi ostobaság. – Karjait keresztbe fonta. Piton felemelte a szemöldökét, de mostanra Harry már értette a jelzést. Azt jelentette: „hallgatlak". – Nincs több Bizonyítvány egy bizonyos gardrób ajtón...

Piton reakciója gyors volt és váratlan. Felugrott, és egy szó nélkül elhagyta a kórházi részleget. Harry képtelen volt visszafojtani egy csalódott és fájdalmas sóhajt, ahogy az ajtó becsukódott a tanár mögött. Piton még mindig bizalmatlan volt vele. Talán még mindig utálta is. ' meg hülye fejjel azt gondolta, hogy talán... barátok lehetnének... hogy lehet valaki, egy másik felnõtt Sirius után, aki... aki valahogy _csak úgy_ elfogadja...

De késõ este, amikor végre Madam Pomfrey visszaengedte a hálóba, Ron és Hermione csaknem megtámadták, ahogy átmászott a Kövér Hölgy képén.

– Itt volt Piton – újságolta Ron. – És olyan... furcsán viselkedett...

– Egy nagy dobozt hozott, és megkért, hogy adjuk át – tette hozzá Hermione és a szokásos asztalukon várakozó becsomagolt dobozra mutatott. – És boldog karácsonyt is kívánt.

– Ezen kívül adott húsz pontot azért, mert itt maradtunk a szünidõre – Ron nem tudta abbahagyni a vigyorgást. – Mégiscsak csináltál vele valamit, ne tagadd!

Harry kíváncsian lépett a csomaghoz.

– Nem tudom – mondta rekedten. Kezei remegtek, ahogy hozzáértek a dobozhoz.

Egy levél. Az elsõ dolog, amit meglátott egy levél volt a csomagra tûzve. A barátaira nézett, majd lassan feltépte a borítékot. Egy kis ív pergamen esett ki belõle.

_Potter, boldog karácsonyt. Ne felejtsd el a hétfõi órát._

_Perselus Piton_

Harry nagyot nézett. Piton csak úgy küldött neki egy karácsonyi ajándékot. Még ha a levél rövid volt is, és semmitmondó... ez mégiscsak jelent valamit. Szemüvege kicsit bepárásodott, ahogy a dobozt kicsomagolta.

Aztán alig kapott levegõt. Egy Merengõ volt a dobozban, az, amibe immár kétszer is belenézett.

Ron és Hermione bátorítóan bólintottak neki.

Harry elõre hajolt.

Ahogy orra majdnem megérintette az emlékek ezüstösnek tûnõ felületét, megérezte a már ismerõs rántást, ahogy a Merengõ bevonta õt más emlékei közé – csakhogy ez alkalommal ezt nem titokban tette, más titkait kilesve, hanem ellenkezõleg: szabadon, élve a kapott lehetõséggel.

De aztán nem tudott ezen tovább gondolkodni, mert meglátta édesanyját. Éppen olyan volt, mint a fényképeken: csodálatosan szép. Harry meglepetten tántorodott hátra, így látóterébe belekerült Dumbledore is, aki anyja mellett állt, s egy kicsit elõrehajolt. Mindketten a nõ kezében mocorgó kis csomagocskát nézték. Egy csecsemõ. Harrynek összeszorult a szíve. Anyját és saját magát láthatta maga elõtt, de ez alkalommal ez több volt, mint egy kép, vagy valaki elbeszélése: olyan volt, mintha õ is ott lett volna, mintha õ is részt vehetett volna...

Roxfort kórházi szárnyában voltak, ismerte fel Harry a színhelyet, de csak õk ketten, meg a csecsemõ. Apja, James, sehol sem volt látható.

– Tehát? Hogy döntöttél, hogy fogod elnevezni? – Dumbledore hirtelen kérdése még inkább megriasztotta Harryt, aki ismét hátrább lépett, úgyhogy a szobában tartózkodó harmadik személy is láthatóvá lett számára: Perselus Piton állt az ajtóban. A másik kettõ még nem vette észre a férfit.

Ez a Perselus Piton kicsit különbözött attól, akit Harry az iskolából ismert: sovány volt, sokkal soványabb, mint most, arccsontjai szinte kiszúrták arcbõrét, haja hosszabb volt, bár nem kevésbé zsíros, orra kampós, de még nem ferde, és bõrének nem volt még meg az az egészségtelen, sárgás árnyalata, ami késõbb. Igazából nem nézett ki jobban, mint abban a másik emlékben, amivel Harrynek volt szerencsétlensége összefutni tavaly, bár az idõ múlása mégis szépített rajta valamennyit.

– Haroldnak, mint apát. Meg persze James szeretné, ha az õ nevét is viselné – válaszolta kicsit bizonytalanul a fiatalasszony, és rámosolygott a kezében tartott csecsemõre.

Harry szíve ismét összeszorult, s valami meleg érzés öntötte el a mellkasát, míg a szeme olyan furcsán égni kezdett.

– Nagyon helyes – mosolyodott el Dumbledore, és közelebb hajolt a pici, alvó gyerekhez. Piton, aki Harry mellett állt, tétován elõrébb lépett, arcán furcsa kifejezéssel, szemei mintha a messzi távolba révedtek volna. Mit érezhetett? Vágyódást? Féltékenységet? Harry nem tudta eldönteni.

– Csodaszép, ugye? – kérdezte anyja széles mosollyal Dumbledore-tól.

– Az apjára hasonlít – válaszolta az igazgató.

– Igen, de a szemei... a szemei az enyémek. És – sóhajtott –, remélem természete is inkább az enyém lesz majd. Inkább mint azé a hebehurgya apué, nem igaz? – simogatta meg a csecsemõ arcát.

Ekkor végül Piton úgy döntött, hogy õ is megszólal.

– Igazgató úr – hangja hivatalosan csengett. – Ha megbocsát egy pillanatra...

Dumbledore elszakította pillantásár Harryrõl.

– Perselus – mosolygott rá a furcsán sovány fiatalemberre. – Gyere nyugodtan közelebb – intett felé, de Piton vonakodott megmozdulni.

– Inkább nem – mondta mereven és elfordította tekintetét Harry édesanyjáról és a gyerekrõl. – Fontos ügyben jöttem...

Harry nem tehetett róla, de hirtelen megsajnálta.

– Perselus... – kezdte megint Dumbledore, de ez alkalommal Lily Potter félbeszakította.

– Hagyd, Albus. Ez James fia. Megértem, ha Perselus nem akarja megnézni – nézett Pitonra, és egy gyors, értõ pillantást váltottak.

Dumbledore felállt.

– Ebben az esetben menjünk, Perselus...

Itt a rövid jelenet véget is ért, de mielõtt Harrynek akár egy pillanata is lett volna arra, hogy végiggondolja, mit látott, egy másik emlék töltötte be látóterét.

– Evans, legalább te hallgass rám, mert az a hülye férjed biztosan nem fog! – Ugyanaz a fiatal Perselus Piton hajolt kissé fenyegetõen Harry édesanyja fölé, míg egy egyévesforma Harry legörbült szájjal nézett fel az ijesztõ alakra. Szemmel láthatólag Piton már azelõtt képes volt rossz perceket okozni neki, hogy Roxfortba jött volna. – A Sötét Úrnak ti vagytok a célpontjai. Csinálnotok kell valamit. A legjobb, ha a Fideliust választjátok. A fiú kell neki – intett fejével Harry felé, aki abban a pillanatban elsírta magát. – Ha meg akarod védeni, hallgass rám, és rejtõzzetek el.

Édesanyja riadtan tûnt, de bólintott, és szorosan magához ölelte Harryt. A kisfiú hozzábújt és arcát anyja ruhájába temette. Harry érezte, ahogy valami forró fut végig az arcán, s gyûlt össze sósan szája szegletébe.

– Köszönöm, de... Perselus, miért segítesz nekünk? – szívbõl rámosolygott a magas, vékony férfire.

– Ahhoz semmi közöd, Evans – vont Piton vállat és felegyenesedett. – Csak egy dolgot kérek cserébe. Ne nevelj a fiúból az apjához hasonló... elkényeztetett kiskirályt, ha megkérhetlek...

Fájdalmas kifejezés suhant át édesanyja arcán.

– Perselus. Ígérem, hogy megteszek mindent, ami hatalmamban áll, hogy Harryt Jamesnél jobb embernek neveljem. – Egy gondolattal késõbb még hozzátette: – És ne feledd el, hogy Harry nem csupán James fia, hanem az enyém is...

– Az majd még kiderül... – fintorodott el a késõbbi bájital mester és kivonult a szobából.

Harry ismét a Griffendél toronyban találta magát. Egy pillanat alatt döntött: talpra ugrott, s miután barátaival néhány gyors, megnyugtató szót váltott, kimászott a Kövér Hölgy portréján keresztül a folyosóra, s amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, a pince felé vette útját.

Amikor megérkezett, egy pillanatra olyan hülyén érezte magát. Piton irodájának ajtaja alól nem szûrõdött ki fény, s fogalma sem volt arról, merre lehet a tanár lakószobája. Egyik lábáról a másikra állva és még mindig égõ szemeit ruhaujjába törölgetve nézett körül a folyosón, ahol egy másik ajtót vett ki a félhomályban, az iroda ajtótól nem messze. Mély levegõt vett, odalépett és bekopogott. Próba, szerencse.

Nem kellett soká várnia. Hamar kiderült, hogy valóban ez volt Piton lakórészének ajtaja, mivel õ maga nyitott ajtót.

– Potter? – nézett meglepetten Harryre, de mielõtt bármi mást mondhatott volna, Harry hozzálépett és egy pillanatra Hagridhoz hasonló bordaropogtató öleléssel magához szorította a meglepett férfit.

– Köszönöm, tanár úr. Ez volt a legszebb ajándék, amit valaha kaptam. És boldog karácsonyt – suttogta, majd megpróbált gyorsan lelépni, mielõtt Piton magához tér és megátkozza valami különösen kellemetlen átokkal.

Egy erõs kéz a vállán azonban megállította.

– Harry, várj. – Piton hangját rekedt volt az érzelmektõl. Harry szinte sokkosan fordult hátra: a tanár a _keresztnevén _szólította!

– Igen, tanár úr? – nyögte bizonytalanul.

– Csak... azt akartam mondani, hogy édesanyádnak igaza volt. Hogy... te nem vagy olyan, mint az apád. S... ezt már rég meg kellett volna látnom. – Piton elvörösödött, Harry pedig megpróbálta lenyelni azt a furcsa zavart, amely a torkát szorította. – És... sajnálom...

Nem mondta, hogy mit, de Harry értette. A bocsánatkérés talán jobban meglepte õt, mint az õ elõbbi érzelemkitörése Pitont.

– Uh... izé... értem, tanár úr – motyogta és megpróbált elmosolyodni. Piton is.

– Akkor majd hétfõn találkozunk. Most indíts vissza a barátaidhoz. Már biztos várnak. Boldog karácsonyt.

– Igen – Harry végre elmosolyodott. – Hétfõn. És még egyszer boldog karácsonyt.

Könnyû szívvel indult vissza a többiekhez.

– Na, mi történt? – kérdezte Ron izgatottan, ahogy Harry arcát meglátta.

– A lehetetlen – vigyorodott el Harry. – Én izé... megöleltem Pitont õ meg Harrynek szólított.

– Mit csináltál? – nézett rá Ron rémülten, de Hermione felnevetett.

– Azt hiszem, Piton megkedvelt téged, Harry. Nem tudom, hogy csináltad...

De Harry csak elfintorodott.

– Piton nem _kedvel_ engem, Hermione. Csak elvisel.

Hermione hozzá ugrott, és játékosan megütötte.

– Elvisel... Ugyan már, Harry, ne szórakozz! Saját jószántából különórákat ad neked, megosztja veled az emlékeit, s a többi tanártól eltérõen a keresztneveden szólít...

Harry elgondolkozott.

– Tényleg így látod? – kérdezte bizonytalanul, de valami reményféle kezdett mozdulni benne.

– Nem tudom, miért olyan fontos ez számodra, de szerintem Hermionének van igaza – szúrta közbe Ron vigyorogva.

Harry a barátaira nézett. Mindketten bíztatóan néztek vissza.

S akkor történt: mintha egy nehéz súlyt emeltek volna le a válláról, hirtelen könnyûnek érezte magát, és jól, egyszerûen _csak_ jól. A szokásos bánat és fájdalom, Sirius halála óta elõször a semmibe tûnt, együtt azzal az üresség- és értelmetlenség-érzéssel, amely azóta kísértette, s otthonos melegség maradt a helyükön.

Meleg. Otthon.

Harry végül elmosolyodott.

Még sosem volt ilyen jó karácsonya.

* * *

A Happy Days in Hell trilógiám fordítása megkezdődött. Az első fejezetet valószínűleg még október első hetében feltöltöm, innentől kezdve hetente várhatók az újabb fordított fejezetek. 


End file.
